


Struggle Beard

by gonzijermz, MishaStubble23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, M/M, PWP, Smut, possessive!dean, struggle beard, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonzijermz/pseuds/gonzijermz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaStubble23/pseuds/MishaStubble23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas and Sam are roommates living in an apartment. Dean hasn't had sex in about 2 weeks and is starting to get desperate. He is growing a “struggle beard” and won’t shave it until he’s had sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggle Beard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed smut scene I've ever written. I'm starting to get the hang of it.

“When are you going to trim that animal that is on your face?” Sam questioned as he put on his coat.

“When are you gonna get a decent haircut? I’ve already told you, until I get laid, but all the girls I’ve met at the bars just aren’t as easy as before.” Dean said as he sipped his beer, absently watching Dr. Sexy M.D. on T.V.

“I think it makes you look older Dean -- mature.” Castiel declared suddenly appearing in the living room.

“Damn it Cas! I’ve told you not to do that!” Dean shouted.

“Where are you going Sam?” Castiel asked, ignoring Dean.

“Library. I’ve got a killer law philosophy exam tomorrow. The test is in the morning, so don’t wait up. I’ll be there all night and go straight to the exam from there.” Sam said as he shouldered his backpack and walked out the apartment.

“What plans do you have for this evening Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Eh, nothing much. Probably just gonna continue watching T.V. and drink. You?”

“I need to read up on Enochian spells and diagrams.”

“You’re cool. Have fun.” Dean sarcastically said.

“Thank you, I will.” Cas obliviously responded.

\--

Castiel was poring over his books when he looked up and saw that it was near midnight. He rubbed his eyes and suddenly heard a thump outside his bedroom door. Dean suddenly opened the door and walked in. He had a determined look in his eyes.

“Dean, can I help you?” Cas uneasily asked.

“I think I found a way to get rid of my struggle beard.” Dean slurred.

“Oh?”

Dean grabbed the front of Castiel’s shirt and yanked Cas up from his chair. “I’m gonna fucking make you mine.”

In a swift movement, Dean took off Cas’ shirt and started tasting every inch of his bare chest and neck. He roughly pushed Cas onto his desk sending his books and papers flying in different directions. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist pulling them closer.

“You’re so delicious Cas.” Dean mumbled against Cas’ skin. Cas fumbled with Dean’s belt, finally managing to unbutton and unzip Dean’s pants -- his growing erection strained against his boxer briefs.

“You want that in your fucking mouth? Do you want to feel my cock in that tight little ass of yours?”

Cas merely whimpered, biting his bottom lip. With Cas’ legs wrapped around his waist, Dean lifted Cas from the desk and they crashed onto the bed. Managing to both undress completely they began to grind their erections together. Cas inhaled Dean’s aroma -- a mixture of leather and sharp masculine scent with a hint of citrus.

Dean rolled Cas on top of him and pressing two fingers to Cas’ lips. Cas immediately sucked them in and began to slick them up. Dean groaned. Cas closed his eyes and continued sucking and licking Dean’s fingers.

“Open up for me bitch.” Cas, straddling Dean, leaned forward and spread his legs. Dean pushed one finger in, slowly opening Cas up making him moan and pant. Dean slowly added a second finger.

When the third finger was in, Cas began thrust back on Dean’s fingers, forcing them further in.

“Dean...please...” Cas moaned. Dean’s cock was throbbing and dripping with precum. When Dean pulled his fingers out Cas whined, but soon cried out when Dean inserted his lubed cock. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s chest and began to slowly bounce on Dean’s lap. Dean thrust his hips upward, meeting Cas each time.

Dean pounded Cas’ ass roughly and soon both were glistening with sweat. When Dean’s cock slammed into Cas’ prostate, Cas cried out loudly but was soon muffled when Dean placed a hand over his mouth.

“I...I’m gonna...I-ahh!” Dean released his load inside Cas. Cas clenched around Dean sending a moan escape from Dean’s mouth. A few more thrusts and Dean was panting from ecstasy. Cas slowly pulled Dean out and inserted his own cock into Dean’s mouth. It wasn’t long before Cas filled Dean’s mouth with his warm load.

Exhausted, Cas collapsed on top of Dean and they lay there lazily trailing their fingertips over each other’s bodies. After a while Cas rasped, “You breed with the mouth of a goat, Dean.”

“Hey, at least now I can get rid of my struggle beard.” Dean murmured against Cas’ skin.

“Don’t shave it off completely. I like you with stubble.” Cas admitted.

\--

“Man, that exam was a piece of cake. I should’ve just studied a couple hours and not the whole night.” Sam said entering the apartment the next morning. Dean was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels while Cas was in the kitchen making coffee. “Hey, looks like someone was successful last night at the bar.” Sam said gesturing to Dean’s neatly trimmed stubble. Dean and Cas glanced at each other and both smiled secretly.

“Something like that.” Dean grinned.

**-**


End file.
